Shadows Of The Pokemon World
by ShadowWarrior6
Summary: This is story of a ninja clan up on the Mt. Moon and secret dark Pokemon gym ran by their leader Ioshi. Also, as the story progresses, there would be a strugle of this ninja clan against "Team Rocket" what's more exciting is that Ioshi is a former senior


Shadow Warrior June 1, 2004  
  
Shadows Of The Pokemon World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon however, I own my character Ioshi there and maybe some other made up characters there and other characters that might appear in this story are under permission to use from their original owners.  
  
Prologue  
  
My name is Ioshi Yamato and here is my story. Many years ago I began my Pokemon journey as a ten- year old boy, about three years after my older friend Sammy began his journey. His father, the original professor Oak had given me my first Pokemon and that was a Charmander that evolved into Charizard that I have now after a very hard training.  
  
On my journey, I met that kid named Giovanni; he was really young for Pokemon trainer, about five years younger then me. I helped him out most of the times and we had decided to travel together capturing new Pokemon and learning more about Pokemon world altogether. As we progressed on our journey, he told me about his dream to fight Pokemon crimes and creating a sort of fighting-crime organization and I promised to help him on that too.  
  
When we grew up, we fulfilled that dream, or should I say he fulfilled it? Like this "Team Rocket" was born with its original goal to fight Pokemon crimes and I had become the second person after Giovanni in there. However, later the dream started to turn into a nightmare! First he made that earth gym in Viridian City and put me in charge of it that was of course to bring fame to his organization and money too. Next, he found himself in need of stronger Pokemon for his gym, which brought his team to capturing a lot of Pokemon in illegal ways and later even to steal them from other trainers. That was the last drop for me and I left his team because it began to rot and I couldn't stand its stench!  
  
Right now I'm the gym leader of secret gym of dark Pokemon on very top of Mt. Moon and also a Ryu of Moon Light ninja clan. This is ends my story and it's time to get back to the present.  
  
Chapter one: The Shadow Strike  
  
It was a quiet night on Mt. Moon and the crescent in the sky was casting its light upon the old style Japanese mansion that looked more like a ninja dojo on the very top of the mountain. Inside one of many rooms of the main house a man was sitting behind a low desk, kneeling on plain mat. The man looked older then middle age and had Japanese features. He was dressed in white kimono that had black crescents drawn on the circles that were placed on its collar, sleeves and back. On his desk was lying numerous piles of papers along with six pokeballs; his katana sword was placed upon its sword stand besides him. Behind him, in the wall was the shelf with over 100 pokeballs and there was something else about that shelf and the whole room that was decorated with white wallpapers that had black crescents on them and was lighted by four oil laps that were in the corners of the room. However, the wall behind the man didn't have any wallpaper besides wooden shelf, it was made of wooden planks that might had seem suspicious to the trained eye. Suddenly, the shoji door opened and a shadowy figure of a ninja with an Umbreon came in and almost immediately knelt on the tatamies.  
  
Ninja: "Master Ioshi, everything is ready for the operation Shadow Strike, the only problem is that we hadn't acquired blue prints of that building, I'm so sorry for that failure."  
  
The man rose and turned to the shelf with his arms behind his back; he was the leader of the secret gym of dark Pokemon and master of Moon Light-Yamato Shinobi-ryu, Ioshi Yamato.  
  
Ioshi: "There is no need for the blue prints because I know that building inside and out. However, you have to remember that our mission is to sabotage their evil project that's inside there; we don't need to kill anyone in there. We come there, knock those who stand on our way out cold or just avoid them by hiding, sabotage the project and pull out. Do you understand the mission objective?"  
  
Ninja: "Yes master."  
  
As ninja said that, Ioshi took off his kimono with a single, swift motion of his arm and took his sword from the sword's stand and put it behind his back. Then he put all six pokeballs on his belt. Now, he was dressed as a grandmaster ninja and only thing he needed is his mask and some ninja items, so he walked up to the shelf behind his desk and with a simple motion of a hand he turn it to reveal a secret shelf behind it, which contained different ninja items. From that shelf he took some smoke bombs, shurikens, caltrops, sleeping gas and a grappling hook. Then he tuned the shelf again to switch it to the pokeballs' shelf and walked up to the panel besides it. Again, a simple motion of the hand revealed a secret compartment in the wall that contained a suit of armor and a mask that had to be tied behind the head of the wearer and for some reasons his uniform didn't had a hood. As Ioshi prepared himself, he turned to ninja with an Umbreon.  
  
Ioshi: "This is it Uraga-san, we are striking "Team Rocket" secret developing lab tonight, let's move out!"  
  
That's said, both of them ran out of the house and disappeared in the night, moving like two shadowy blurs to the forest at the summit of Mt. Moon, where all other ninja were waiting for them. Their target is a secret lab of "Team Rocket" somewhere in the Viridian Forest.  
  
Ok, this is it for the Prologue and the first chapter. Stand by for chapter two as the adventure continues! Until then, R&R folks !


End file.
